


True Love's Color

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Zelena is back in Oz and is destroying everything, is there anyone that can get her to change?





	True Love's Color

The threat of Zelena on Oz was steadily increasing. Ever since her return she's made life hell here. Whatever she had tried to accomplish while she was gone must not have gone well. Now, the people of Oz were suffering for it. She wiped out entire towns and slaughtered innocent people. The best thing to do was to attempt an escape.

  
I had been preparing my own escape since she visited the village neighboring mine. I had everything prepared and I only hoped luck and good timing would be on my side. I headed out when the sun began to set. It gave me enough light to see by until I could be sure I knew where I was going.

  
By the time the sun had fully set I was on my path to safety. I could slow my pace and relax a bit. Or so I thought. Just when I thought I was in the clear, the sky lit up, turning a vibrant green. Zelena. I darted over close to the trees so I wouldn't be as easy to spot. Zigzagging through the trees, I ran. It was my best chance.

  
I hadn't gotten far before the first green fireball hurtled toward me. So, deeper into the woods I went. I was running so hard I had to stop, pinning my back against a tree. No more fireballs came toward me, but the sky was still a bright green. She was still around somewhere.

  
I had just about caught my breath enough to take off again when I turned and nearly ran right into Zelena in the process. Damn, I hated magic. Startled, I backed up, hitting the tree again. She smiled a knowing smile. She could tell I was scared of her and she loved that.

  
“Hello, pretty,” she purred, putting her hand under my chin and making me meet her eyes. It felt as if those eyes could look right through me.

  
“Please don't kill me.” I sounded pathetic, but I tried anyway.

  
“I don't think I will,” she replied, much to my surprise. “I will take you with me, however. I could use a prisoner.” With that we went up in a puff of green smoke and appeared in her castle. Green as far as the eye could see. That was the first thing I noticed. Then my attention was back on her as she spoke to me.

  
“I won't put you in chains or a cage or anything, just know that if you try to leave, you will be killed.”

  
“Charming,” I said sarcastically. “So what am I supposed to do here anyway?”

  
“I got tired of the flying monkeys. I needed a new pet.”

  
“And I'm it?”

  
“What does it look like to you?”

  
So, I did my best to make a home there with her. It wasn't ideal, but I've had worse conditions to live under. The first week was a bit of an adjustment, but I was surprised how quickly I got used to it. Zelena wasn't there much. She was still terrorizing all of Oz, so I guess that kept her pretty busy. When she returned, she'd always pay attention to me, whether it was taking to me, or simply watching. It made me nervous at first. Those eyes of hers still set me on edge.

  
Eventually we warmed up to each other. It was hard to say we were friends, since I was held captive by her, but we found some sort of common ground where we could be civil with one another. As far as I could tell I was the only one she showed any kindness to. I was certainly the only one that was nice to her since her return to Oz.

  
There wasn't much for me to do when she wasn't there. This caused me to get creative. I spent most of my time daydreaming and acting out little scenarios from my everyday life before Zelena. Then, as that got to be boring, I let Zelena into these little scenarios of mine. I pictured us meeting under better circumstances, or even just having a conversation. One night, I decided to actually do something for her.

  
Knowing the usual time she'd arrive back, I planned out a small dinner for us. I thought it'd be nice for her to come home to something new. No sooner than when I put the food on the table, she came home.

  
“Welcome home,” I said shyly. I was starting to wonder what made me do this in the first place.

  
Then I watched her eyes brighten for the first time since I met her. The darkness and hate I used to see in them lifted. There was a different side to Zelena. A good one. “Thank you,” I heard her say, though her voice was as soft as I'd ever heard it.

  
“I thought you deserved it,” I found myself saying, and meaning it. Despite my status as a prisoner, she had treated me well. I was really starting to enjoy her company lately. Maybe it's because I had no one else, but it felt like something other than just that. Maybe I did genuinely like her. At least a little.

  
She sat down to dinner and I sat across from her. We ate in relative silence, only a few things said by either of us. We traded glances every now and again, and for once, I saw the beauty in those eyes that had once made me tremble.

  
After our meal I grabbed our dishes and headed to clean up. “Thank you, again,” Zelena said, gently touching my arm to stop me.

  
The next day, Zelena didn't even leave her castle. Not for a moment. She stayed in and kept me company. She wasn't the wicked witch we all thought she was. Not the way I was starting to know her. She had a sweet side, but something made her go dark. There was a reason she was the way she was.

  
Seeing as she decided to stay with me, I decided to ask what that reason was. “What made you like this,” I asked out of nowhere.

  
She was taken back for a minute, not expecting that after all this time I would ask her that question. “Envy,” she finally said.

  
“Envy? Of who? I can't imagine you'd need to be envious of anyone. You live in a gorgeous land with a beautiful castle. You have magic, the version of you I know is super sweet and you're far prettier than nearly anyone I've ever seen.”

  
“My skin is green, that can't be attractive on anyone,” she tried to reason. I had said what I said though, and I meant it. Maybe I hadn't meant to tell her that's what I thought of her, but I solemnly swear I meant every word.

  
“It's just a color, Zelena. Doesn't make you any less attractive.”

  
“It doesn't? Really?”

  
“No. It doesn't,” I repeated.

  
In a puff of green she was standing right in front of me. Only inches away in fact. I had gotten used to this and didn't even move back a bit. Instead I looked up into those magical eyes of hers.

  
I was wrong about one thing, I realized as Zelena placed her hand under my chin like she had the first time we met. Those eyes still made me tremble, only this time it was no longer fear that caused it. My eyes closed only after hers did, and I waited for the kiss that was to follow.

  
When Zelena’s lips brushed against mine, a shiver ran through me. I hadn't expected her to be so gentle, so hesitant. I kissed her back, pushing just a little more. When she let me go, my eyes met hers again. Then I noticed, the green, it was starting to fade and disappear. “The green, Zelena, it's going away. Zelena spun around to look in her mirror. I don't think she could believe it any more than I could.

  
“Kiss me again,” she said, seeking permission. I happily obliged. With our next kiss, the green dissipated further. Even further with the next, and by the fourth kiss it was gone entirely.

  
“True love really does solve everything,” Zelena said.

  
I smiled at her. “When I thought of true love I always thought of reds and pinks. I guess that was naive, because my true love’s color is green.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! (Both on here and Tumblr) 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
